The Project
by ayeeyers
Summary: Stan was in the middle of something when Kenny decides to interrupt him with that stupid project.


" _Ugh…nnh…ah…"_ Stan moaned lowly as his hand pumped his cock repeatedly, his eyes dead set on his computer screen.

He licked his lips as he thumbed his slit, moving his hand faster on his throbbing cock. The porn he was watching wasn't particularly hot or sexy. He was just so stressed and frustrated about everything and a fapping session was very much needed and he couldn't be damned to waste time by finding the perfect video to masturbate to.

A sudden knock on his door almost made him jump but his hand didn't stop. He glanced momentarily at his door, thanking god that he locked it, and turned back to his screen, pumping even harder and faster, hoping to finish soon.

Another knock resounded, much louder than the last, and he cursed loudly as he stopped, pausing and closing the video. He slid his shorts on despite his dick being extremely hard underneath. He walked over to his door and opened it, leaving his hard on for whoever was bothering him to see. He couldn't care less at this point.

He was slightly surprised to see a familiar blonde standing in front of him, an expectant look on his face.

" _Hey."_ Stan greeted, slightly confused at the surprise visit.

" _Hey."_ Kenny looked at him weirdly, eyes darting down at the tent on his shorts and back to his face. _"Yeah…so the project?"_

Stan was still irritated that he was interrupted but was also thankful that it was Kenny who get to see him like this. At least it won't be a big fucking deal. He doesn't know what he would do if one of his family members were to see him or the current state of his dick for that matter.

" _Project?"_

" _You said to come over on Saturday morning and we'll finish it."_ The blonde explained in a grumpy voice, obviously unhappy with Stan's cluelessness. The raven-haired boy realized that his friend must be in a pretty shitty mood since he doesn't normally wake up this early in the weekends. A grumpy Kenny is a rare Kenny.

" _Oh…uh, right. Sorry, I forgot."_ He pathetically apologized, his hand reaching down in between his legs in an attempt to adjust his still-throbbing cock. He tried to make it look as nonchalant as possible but Kenny's unamused stare and the way he slightly shook his head shows that he had pretty much caught on what his friend was doing a while ago.

" _Yeah, so…could we start now?"_

Stan rolled his eyes as he let the blonde in. Guess he won't be having his fix any time soon.

They both sat on his bed, Kenny bringing out his laptop while Stan just stared dumbly at him, mind still hazy from his earlier activities.

" _Okay. So, I already finished my end of the task. I only need to fix some charts and graphs for the rest of that part and then I need your work. So, just go ahead and give it to me."_

Stan didn't really listen to whatever his blonde friend was saying, seeing that his mind was wandering off to somewhere else, but the last sentence that Kenny said made him snap his attention to the boy in front of him.

" _Give it to me now."_ Kenny repeated. _"Give it to me now. Right now. Bend me over, and give it to me..._ _ **now**_ _."_

Stan stared at the sitting blonde in front of him, trying to process what he had just heard. _"Huh?"_

Kenny's eyes were back to the familiar smiling, cerulean orbs and he was looking at Stan intensely.

" _I said, just bend me over, spread my cheeks, and pound my tight hole."_ His eyes were glued at the blonde's moving lips. He felt his dick twitch inside his shorts. He was so fucking horny. _"Fast and hard. With your big, thick-"_

"— _textbook. For reference to the questions at the end of this chapter. You got it?"_ Kenny asked, and Stan was pulled back from reality.

" _Woah…"_ He gawked and then shook his head. _"What?"_ He stuttered and he swears, Kenny must think he's a complete dumbass right now.

Kenny sighed tiredly. _"Dude, seriously? Can you just focus? I'm gonna flunk if we fail this project and it's due on Monday. And you're just wanking all day."_

" _I'm not."_ Stan denied pathetically. Oh shit, Kenny is so pissed at him right now.

The blonde chuckled and turned to look at his desktop. _"Oh yeah? Then what's that?"_ Pointing at the bottle of lotion on top of the desk.

Stan tried to open his mouth, thinking up of an excuse. Ah, fuck it. His mind can't function properly right now. Might as well just say it.

" _Look…I can't focus on work right now. I need to cum."_ He stated boldly and Kenny can't help but to smile amusingly at him. _"Or I'm gonna explode."_

The blonde finally let out a laugh. Well, at least he's not in a bad mood anymore.

He watched Kenny laugh for a minute or so, his cock still very much unattended. Kenny finally stopped and looked him in the eye.

" _Want me to help you out?"_ He offered and Stan didn't know if he was hallucinating again or what.

" _Huh?"_ He asked dumbly for the second time that day. Kenny only rolled his eyes and suddenly pulled his hips towards him, forcing him to lie down on his bed.

He literally felt his cock grow even harder at the sight of Kenny settling himself between his legs, immediately pulling down his shorts and smirking at the lack of underwear beneath. His dick sprung up, standing shamelessly in front of Kenny's face. By this time, Stan was almost tempted to just grab that blonde hair shove his cock up Kenny's wet mouth and face fuck him until he comes.

Kenny licked his lips as his fingers wrapped around the shaft's base, smirking at how Stan writhed underneath him.

" _Want me to jerk you off?"_ Kenny asked as he looked up at his friend, his grin growing wider at Stan's lewd expression. Stan nodded furiously, not having the energy to even talk.

Kenny slowly moved his hand up the whole length only to bring it back down with the same excruciating slowness. Stan moaned loudly as his hips thrust up in Kenny's hand, hoping to create more friction. He almost shuddered from pleasure as he felt Kenny's hand move faster.

" _Mmph!"_ He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his incoming moans. He hated how loud he is when doing this kind of stuff. Kenny always teased him about it.

Yes, it's not the first time that they would be doing something like this. It started last month or something. They were drunk, stupid, and horny. They were laughing like idiots at that time and the next second, they were groping each other and giving mutual hand jobs. After that, their friends with benefits kind of relationship started and Stan was still not sure what to think of the things he had done with his supposed best friend. Good or bad, either way, the past month had been complete **ecstasy** for Stan. It was definitely a new kind of experience.

He heard Kenny chuckle and his hand slowed down, stopping just below his cock's tip, his thumb brushing over his slit repeatedly.

" _K-kenny…"_ He whined, locking eyes with the blonde and looking at him desperately.

" _Or do you want me to suck you?"_ Kenny's asked huskily and Stan's body shuddered in anticipation.

It was actually a recent thing between them, the blowjobs that is. And Stan was instantly convinced that it's the best action a human being can give to another human. It's fucking genius. Whoever invented blowjobs is a fucking genius. He remembered receiving a blowjob from Kenny in his room and his dad almost walking in on them. But with Kenny's talented mouth—his tongue is one of a god's—he managed to finish him off, swallow and lick him clean, and pull up his pants just in time.

" _Ah!"_ He yelped as Kenny's tongue trailed the whole length of his cock, deliberately licking every inch afterwards.

Kenny hummed happily as he nipped at the tip, tongue darting out to lick at the leaking slit. He finally decided to stop teasing the other boy, Stan looked like he was going insane if Kenny kept it up. So with a final lick, Kenny wrapped his lips around the head, giving it a hard suck and earning a low groan from the boy beneath him.

" _Oh fuck…"_ Stan cursed as his hand grabbed a handful of the golden strands, his fingers digging deeper along Kenny's messy locks.

Kenny made sure to give his friend's cock a hard suck each time he pushed deeper, driving Stan mad. When he had finally taken the whole length, his tongue still doing its job of making sure every skin is well licked, his nose was already touching Stan's stomach. Stan, for the love of him, still don't know how Kenny can fucking do the things he do. He had watched porn and had seen girls deep-throating guys with big dicks with ease but most of the time, it doesn't look all that pretty. Kenny however, can take his cock balls-deep and still manage to look extremely erotic in the process. He seriously thinks Kenny is his new god.

The blonde created a low moan in his throat and pre-cum leaked out from Stan's cock at the vibration. Kenny just knew he fucking loved it when he moans on his dick.

Kenny pulled back to the tip and dived right back to the base. Stan could only hold on to his sheets and Kenny's hair as the blonde moved his head repeatedly at a fast pace.

" _Sh-shit, holy fuck, Kenny…Aw fuck that feels good…"_ Stan moaned as Kenny continued sucking him off. He could just stay here all day, with his dick in Kenny's mouth. Fuck.

A familiar sensation pooled over his stomach and he felt his muscles clench.

" _Ugh…I'm close…"_ He warned and this only urged Kenny to go faster, the obscene sounds from his sucking filling the room.

Kenny looked up at Stan as he continued moving his mouth, locking eyes with those darker blues. Shit, that look always drove Stan to the edge.

" _Shit, Kenny, f-fuck…I'm coming…C-com-"_

Kenny stopped moving and took the whole cock in his throat, his tongue licking furiously at the skin just below the head. Stan cried out a loud _"Fuck!"_ as he thrust his hips upward and exploded inside the other boy's mouth.

The blonde kept him inside for the whole duration of his climax, riding out his orgasm by continuously sucking as his cum spurted out.

" _Ngh…ah, fuck, s-stop!"_ He begged as his body went into convulsions at the overbearing pleasure.

He could feel Kenny's smile as he slowly pulled out, leaving a string of saliva between his lips and the tip of his cock. The blonde sat up, wiping the dripping cum on his chin with his fingers and sucking on his digits afterwards.

" _Mmm…"_ Kenny purred as he proceeded in straddling the still-recovering teen underneath him.

Stan panted harshly, the post-orgasm lasting for at least a minute or so before he finally regained a bit of his composure and turned to look at the blonde staring at him. Kenny smiled sweetly at him.

" _Good, huh?"_ Kenny asked as Stan realized that he was sitting on his softening cock, slowly moving his hips and grinding against his skin.

" _Y-yeah…thanks."_ He stuttered as he felt a familiar sensation on his groin. Seriously? That fast?

Kenny leaned down to cup his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He moved his face closer and captured Stan's unsuspecting lips, to which Stan was quite quick to recover from, kissing back with the same fervor after a few moments.

Stan settled his hands on the blonde's waist, which was still grinding against his and creating a very beautiful sensation on their nether regions and making his dick hard once again. Well, he's certainly up for round two, if that's what his friend wants.

Kenny pulled back and Stan made a move to grab him and pull him back down to him but Kenny evaded his attempt. In one swift motion, the blonde pulled his hoodie off, exposing his bare chest for Stan to see.

" _Now that you've had your problem solved,"_ Kenny stopped grinding and pulled down his zipper, slowly taking off the jeans he was wearing along with his red underwear. Stan gulped at the display in front of him. Kenny was now straddling his lap, fully naked, sitting on his waist, and penis erect. _"Help me solve mine?"_

They kissed again and their mouths moved sloppily, their tongues darting out to meet in a battle of dominance. Stan moaned as their cocks grazed each other. Kenny took the opportunity to completely take over the kiss, sliding his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Stan wasn't one to just lie down and accept his loss. He suddenly sat up, taking Kenny by surprise, and kissing back more aggressively. He hugged the blonde's thin waist and Kenny wrapped his legs around his torso.

" _Take off your shirt."_ Kenny breathed out in between kisses. Stan immediately complied and shed his white shirt off. He pulled his head back as Stan's mouth moved down, planting trails of kisses down his chin, to his jaw, to his throat, and finally, his favorite place, his neck.

Stan left small kisses along the side of Kenny's neck before finally latching his mouth on a spot and sucking hard.

" _Oh…"_ Kenny huffed as Stan riddled his neck with red spots. He doesn't even want to explain the trouble he had to go through just to hide those marks from Kyle. He once had to wear a gay scarf for a fucking week.

Stan licked a stripe up his neck and moved back to his lips, kissing him earnestly. One of his hands reached down between them and grabbed the blonde's member, making the other boy arch up against him. He did as Kenny had done to him a while ago, massaging his friend's cock fast.

Kenny panted harshly on the other boy's shoulder, placing soft kisses along his collar. He trailed over his ear, breathing over it and sending shivers down Stan's spine.

" _I want to try something."_ Kenny whispered and grabbed Stan's working wrist, halting it to a stop.

Stan slightly pulled back to look at his friend, resting his sweaty forehead on the blonde's. _"Yeah?"_

Kenny leaned over and pecked him on the lips then proceeded in pushing him down on the bed. Stan opened his mouth to say something but was soon silenced as Kenny rubbed his backside along his cock. Stan found himself holding his breath as the blonde pushed down and he could feel his entrance just above the tip of his cock. He looked up at the blonde who just smirked knowingly at him.

" _Stan…"_ Kenny called out breathlessly and Stan immediately knew what he was doing. Kenny used that tone whenever he wanted something. And he always finds himself giving whatever his friend wants when he looks and sounds like that.

" _K-ken…"_ Stan stuttered as pre-cum leaked down from him. Just the idea of entering Kenny was enough to make him painfully aroused.

They have never gone all the way yet. Well, they **almost** did last week but they were in a library so yeah. He watched gay porn, just to see how it goes and stuff and the thought of fucking Kenny in the ass had been crossing his mind ever since. And he finds himself staring at his butt whenever he gets the chance.

The blonde suddenly stopped moving and pulled off of him, getting out of his bed. Stan could only stare in confusion as he watched his friend walk over his desk and grab the bottle of lotion that he had used earlier. Stan watched light-headedly as Kenny returned to his bed and straddled him once again.

" _Give me your hand."_ He ordered and Stan complied, slightly flinching as Kenny squirted a fair amount of the cold lotion on his fingers. He then grabbed his wrist and guided it to his back.

Stan allowed Kenny to lead him as his wet fingers brushed over his entrance. What they were doing was weird, he thought. But the way Kenny shuddered as his fingers rubbed against him was not so bad.

" _Insert your finger."_ The blonde instructed.

Stan, slightly hesitant, slowly put pressure on his index finger, pushing against the ring of muscle and entering his friend's hole, feeling an uncomfortable warmth surround his digit. Kenny breathed shakily as Stan proceeded to probe deeper until he's knuckles deep. He looked up at Kenny who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes and lips parted. Stan can't believe how hot Kenny's expressions can be.

He pulled back his finger slightly only to bring it back in, earning a quiet moan from the boy above him. He continued this for a while, experimenting as he tried to reach deeper. A sudden idea came to him. Without further ado, he aligned his middle finger along the entrance and slowly inserted it along his first finger. Kenny let out a load moan, gripping the sheets beside his head.

" _You catch on pretty quick."_ He chuckled as he took hold of Stan's chin and bowed down to give him a kiss, to which Stan happily complied.

He pulled his two fingers in and out of the blonde, noticing the hole slightly getting less tight. He pushed slightly harder, burying the fingers quite deeply, and decided to make a scissoring motion inside the blonde.

" _Oh, I love that."_ Kenny moaned as he laughed, resting his head on Stan's shoulder.

Stan found himself quite enjoying fingering his blonde friend. The fact that he was the cause of Kenny's quiet moans and slight shudders was such a pleasant thought for him. It's very rare to see Kenny this messy-looking. It was like he was finally the one being putty on Stan's hand. Quite literally.

Stan wondered if a third finger will fit and so, he immediately tried to insert another. Kenny jolted as a third finger was pushed deep into him, stretching him off the tightness.

" _Ugh, Stan, you little shit…"_ He laughed as he kissed the raven-haired boy.

" _You like it?"_ Stan asked, thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde in a steady pace.

" _Hmm, still amateur—ah!"_ The blonde yelped as Stan pushed his fingers incredibly deep, grazing over a certain bundle of nerves inside Kenny.

Kenny shook violently as he repeated it again, moaning his name loudly.

" _What's up with this spot?"_ Stan asked as he massaged the nerve roughly, making the blonde lose his balance and fall down on him.

" _Th-that, my friend, is called—ugh…"_ Kenny bit down Stan's shoulder to muffle an incoming moan before licking at his neck. _"The prostate gland. Make sure to hit that later, okay?"_

Stan laughed as the blonde winked at him, kissing his lips openly. He opened his mouth for the blonde to explore while still angling his fingers to his prostate.

" _I'll seriously come if you keep hitting that."_ Kenny warned as he nipped at Stan's lower lip.

Stan hit it particularly hard and smirked as Kenny raised an amused brow at him.

" _Come on…We don't want this to finish so soon, right?"_

" _Doesn't matter. I'll just make you come again later."_ Stan said huskily, earning a laugh out of the blonde on top of him.

" _Don't get so cocky, virgin boy."_ Kenny whispered in his ear as he licked inside his earlobe.

" _Won't be a virgin after a few minutes, though."_ Stan groaned as Kenny ravished his ear.

Kenny pulled back and sat up, grabbing Stan's wrist and pulling his fingers off of him. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and poured a decent amount on his palm. He then grabbed the other's dick and lathered it with the liquid, making Stan's breath hitch at the cold slickness. Kenny licked his lips as he massaged the other's member, failing to hide his anticipation on what was to come next.

" _You don't mind doing it raw, right?"_ He asked carefully, looking up to Stan's pleasure-distorted face.

" _W-whatever. I don't care. Just…get on with it."_ Stan managed to croak out as he gripped the blonde's waist tighter, thinking about pushing Kenny down and just proceed in fucking him senseless. But that probably won't end nicely. Better leave it to the expert.

" _Okay, I'm putting it in."_ Kenny finally stated as he slowly lifted himself up, aligning Stan's cock to his entrance.

He made sure to lock gazes with Stan as he teasingly rubbed the feverish tip to his twitching entrance. Stan literally growled in desperation. He'll seriously die if Kenny continued being such a fucking tease.

With a shaky laugh, Kenny pushed down unsuspectingly, letting out a loud moan as the tip slid past him, and making Stan curse loudly. Holy fuck, it's so fucking tight. And hot. So fucking hot. What the actual fuck.

Stan panted harshly, his eyes becoming wide open and his mind becoming hyper aware of all the sensations he's feeling right now. What the hell is this feeling…it feels so fucking good.

He tried to steady his fast breathing and tried to relax himself because if not, he might seriously thrust upward with all his might and do something totally stupid. With shaky hands, he weakly pulled on the blonde's arm, whose expression was all the more making Stan insane, and joined their open mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

Kenny panted harshly on Stan's mouth, willing himself to push down. It has been a while since he's done this and he almost forgot the feeling of having something in there. To be honest, he was quite unprepared. Stan was kinda big—not that he's complaining—and he's really having trouble just getting even half of it in.

" _Shit…"_ Kenny cursed breathlessly as he rest his head on Stan's, looking at the other boy.

" _You okay?"_ Stan asked in concern, caressing Kenny's cheeks with his thumb. Sure, it feels good on his side but Kenny looked like he was having a really hard time.

" _Y-yeah, just…give me a minute."_ Kenny replied as he sighed shakily, trying to relax his whole body. Deep breaths, deep breaths. And…go.

He thrust down slowly, a throaty moan coming out of him as he felt Stan's dick fill him completely. Meanwhile, all that Stan could do was gulp as he felt Kenny's inside wrap around him tightly, the incredible heat making his legs shake.

" _Ugh, so deep…"_ Kenny moaned again as he felt Stan's cock reach places he never thought was possible to be reached.

" _You're so tight…"_ Stan commented as he kissed Kenny's neck, lacing his arms around the blonde's back and bringing him closer to him.

They stayed still like that for a few moments, keeping their mouths busy with each other. Soon enough, Kenny decided that he should probably speed things up.

" _Hey, I'm gonna move."_ He declared as he slowly pulled away from Stan's grip, sitting on the other boy's lap and biting his lip as the angle slightly changed. Stan could only nod wordlessly.

Slowly and carefully, Kenny pushed on Stan's stomach for support and slightly lifted himself up, his lips pursing at the feel of Stan's dick brushing his insides. And soon enough, he let himself sink back down, burying the throbbing flesh deep in his insides.

" _Ahhh…"_ Kenny shuddered quietly, pleasure finally getting mixed in his system.

" _Jesus Christ…"_ Stan cried out as Kenny repeated the action, the overbearing feeling flowing through his nerves as Kenny's tight insides pumped him.

Kenny continued the slow rhythm for a while, letting the both of them adjust before pulling up a little further and slamming back down with more force. He was rewarded with a loud growl from Stan, who gripped at his waist so tightly that he'll probably find bruises engraved on his skin tomorrow.

Kenny watched as Stan's face warp in a pure lust-driven haze as he continued sliding up and down on his rod, finding his friend's expression amusing. A small idea came to him and without hesitation, he carefully circled his hips and wasn't disappointed as Stan practically arched at him.

" _You like that?"_ Kenny asked huskily as he moved his face closer to the other boy whilst torturing him with the movement of his hips.

" _Fuck yeah!"_ Stan cried out as he pulled at the blonde's hair roughly, shoving their mouths together and making sure to convey just how intense he was feeling as he kissed the blonde deeply.

Kenny surprisingly squeaked in Stan's mouth as he felt the black-haired boy's hips do their work, thrusting up into him quite roughly.

" _Ah…! Nnh…Stan…"_ Kenny panted as he totally left Stan to do all the work, succumbing to his fast thrusts.

Stan tried to focus in pushing in as deeply as he can and finding that certain spot that Kenny pointed out earlier. It was harder than he thought as he tried out different angles, making the blonde purr loudly each time.

" _It's not that easy to find it, you know."_ Kenny chuckled in between breaths, licking at the heated flesh on his friend's throat. _"How about we change positions?"_

Stan slightly slowed down as he processed the suggestion, letting Kenny catch his breath for a while.

Kenny carefully pulled Stan's throbbing cock out of him, feeling weird at the empty sensation. He wasted no time in getting on his knees, back facing the still lying teen.

" _Come on…"_ Kenny urged as he looked back over his shoulder, finding Stan staring at him with half-lidded eyes. _"Fuck me right here."_ He said as teasingly as he could as he reached over to stretch his ass, presenting Stan a breathtaking view. Holy fuck.

Stan immediately scrambled to his feet and got into a position, finding himself swallowing a lump on his throat as he hovered over Kenny, taking in the current state of his blonde friend and finding it utterly erotic.

He eagerly moved closer, brushing his slick cock over the blonde's crack, making Kenny whine childishly. Stan then figured out why Kenny loved teasing him. It was fun seeing your partner all frustrated and heated. In his eyes, Kenny just looked fucking hot and he wanted to devour him. It was weird. It feels like this was the first time he ever felt this kind of intense desire about something.

Without further ado, he slowly pushed in, making Kenny literally purr under him.

" _Mm, go deeper…"_ Kenny requested as he looked back at Stan with his piercing blue eyes filled with lust. Stan complied by thrusting himself completely in without warning. _"Ah!"_

Kenny couldn't fight back the growing smile on his lips as Stan pounded him roughly. He was learning fast. Too fast. And Kenny was loving it. It's like he turned a tame animal into something wild.

Stan didn't realize how hard he was thrusting as he was momentarily lost in the pleasure he was feeling. It felt so fucking good, he can't even exaggerate how much. It's the first time he ever felt like this. And it's fucking amazing. It's like with every thrust, bursts of pleasure explode inside of him.

Stan found himself staring at the boy underneath him, observing the sight before him. Kenny's hair was damp and messy, sweat was pooling over the smooth skin over his back, and the sight of his dick disappearing in and out of Kenny's ass was just fucking hot. He really wished he could see the other's face.

" _You feel so fucking good, Kenny…"_ He muttered under his breath, leaning over the blonde's back and trailing kisses up his neck, sinking down his teeth on the unsuspecting flesh, and making Kenny shudder from the sudden pain.

" _You really like biting."_ Kenny chuckled as he tilted his cheek, facing Stan and kissing him wetly and letting their tongues meet in a sloppy dance.

Stan wrapped his arms on the blonde's thin waist as he continued thrusting into him harshly, panting on his ear. He then suddenly remembered his forgotten objective from a while ago. Slowing down his thrusts, he reluctantly pulled away from the comfortable body heat and kneeled upright, momentarily pulling out of the blonde almost completely.

 _"Sta—n!"_ Kenny tried calling out as he noticed the sudden change in demeanor but got his breath knocked out of him as Stan pushed in deep and hard, making his body shake at the intensity.

Stan pulled out once again only to do the same thing, reducing Kenny to nothing but loud _ah's_ and _oh's_. He tried changing his angle with each thrust, hoping to find that one spot that made the blonde weak in the knees.

Kenny's arms and knees were shaking as they barely supported his weight from the intensity of Stan's slow but hard thrusts. Kenny felt like each time Stan pushed into him, his breath would be taken away from him, leaving him feeling hazy and his vision blurry.

Stan was slowly getting frustrated as he failed to find the spot. Was it really this hard? He almost gave up in locating Kenny's prostate and was convinced to just get on with it and proceed normally but when he gave another thrust, he felt Kenny's insides suddenly tighten around him deliciously, and a piercing cry of pleasure came out from the boy beneath him.

" _Ohhhhhh fuck!"_ Kenny screamed loudly as he felt a more intense kind of pleasure hit him in waves. Stan felt himself grow even more aroused at the blonde's vocal moans but was kind of worried that someone in his house might have heard that. Well…fuck it.

The black-haired boy can't help but to grin as he finally found what he was looking for. Now he'll make sure he never lost sight of it again.

He completely pulled out once again and gave a hard thrust on the certain spot, shaking the blonde's body forward and making Kenny grip the sheets so hard he might have ripped it a little.

" _Here?"_ Stan asked huskily as he continued thrusting in and out of the blonde.

" _Fuck, Stan! Don't s-stop…"_ The blonde moaned his name loudly, feeling Stan's thrusts grow shorter, quicker, and harder, as he mercilessly pounded into his prostate.

Stan panted heavily, gripping the blonde's waist tightly as he felt Kenny tighten each time he hits his sweet spot. Earlier, he never thought the pleasure could get more intense but now...it's on a whole other fucking level.

" _S-stan…I can't…Ahn…"_ Kenny tried as he can't even form coherent sentences from the pleasure he's feeling. He feels like he will pass out if Stan continued thrusting in his prostate, and his fucking knees and arms are going to give out any second now.

Stan seemed to get the message somehow and quickly pulled out, much to Kenny's mixed feelings of relief and disappointment. The black-haired boy quickly moved Kenny to lie on his back, entering soon after as he hooked the blonde's legs over his shoulders, and pushing in even deeper.

" _Ah, fuck…"_ Stan cursed as he continued from his earlier pace, having no difficulty in finding the blonde's sweet spot this time and having no qualms in abusing it fervently.

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ngh…nnah!"_ Kenny could only moan and pant as he literally became helpless from the crippling pleasure that he was quite sure already took over his senses. He didn't even need to tell Stan to go harder or deeper or faster because he was already in the process of doing that.

Stan felt every muscle on his body becoming sore but he continued thrusting with constant intensity as he stared at the writhing boy beneath him. Kenny looked…it was the first time he ever saw this kind of expression on him. Messy hair, eyebrows drawn together, eyes clouded with lust, cheeks blooming red, mouth agape with erotic sounds coming out of it…He looked so fucking lost in everything. Lust and pleasure completely devouring him as he could only hold on to Stan for dear life with shaky arms.

Stan suddenly felt a strong need to kiss the blonde and so he did. He kissed Kenny passionately, their tastes practically mingling together from the deepness of the carnal dance of their tongues.

" _Mmphh…"_ Kenny moaned in Stan's mouth as they abruptly pulled away for oxygen, a string of saliva bridging between their moist lips. Stan felt himself blush and his heart speed up even more—if that was even physically possible—as he found Kenny's lewd expression extremely arousing. A familiar feeling was pooling in his gut as felt his thrusts become shorter and messy.

" _I'm c-close…"_ Stan panted into Kenny's ear as he held the blonde even closer, brushing his lips over the numerous marks that littered Kenny's neck.

" _Fuck, me too…"_ Kenny managed to moan out as he felt himself already dripping since a while ago. He then realized that he hasn't even touched himself since it started and he was already like this. Shit.

He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck as he got closer and closer to the edge as Stan continuously attacked his prostate.

" _Ah, Stan, I-I'm coming…"_ Kenny barely whispered as an overwhelming feeling enveloped him.

Stan swallowed Kenny's moans in his mouth as he thrust especially deeper into the blonde. Kenny felt his climax hit him wave after wave, spilling his cum all over his stomach with a high-pitched moan.

" _Nghhhhh ah!"_ He cried out, feeling his dick twitch as he felt fingers envelop his heated flesh, pumping it as cum continued spurting out. _"O-oh…agh…"_

Kenny almost passed out from the overbearing pleasure that continued to hit him as Stan made his orgasm even more intense, pumping him quickly until all the cum's out.

Stan tried to control himself, feeling Kenny's insides hug him even tighter as he came. He made sure to help Kenny with his orgasm as he jerked him off completely, almost coming as soon as he saw the coming face of his blonde friend.

He eventually finished the blonde successfully, leaving him to focus on his own orgasm. It didn't take too long as soon enough, he already felt like bursting.

" _Ah! Coming!"_ He cried out as he pulled out just in time as his cum spurted out in succession, spilling all over the blonde's stomach, mixing their essences in a white mess.

Stan locked eyes with Kenny as he pumped himself to completion, feeling overwhelmed under Kenny's intense gaze. Kenny licked his teeth with his tongue and made sure Stan witnessed it. He was fucking exhausted alright, but fuck, he's still a tease until the end.

Stan's orgasm was quite intense as more cum came out of him, literally making his arm so sore that he had no choice but to stop and let his tired body fall on Kenny. The blonde let out a sound as Stan crushed him with his weight. Nevertheless, he let the other boy rest on him for a while, also feeling too spent to move yet.

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like a lot of minutes, catching up their breath and recovering from the intense high they got from their orgasm.

When they got a little energy back, they immediately turned to each other with a knowing look.

" _That was fucking amazing."_

" _That was fucking amazing."_

The two of them said at the same time, making them laugh loudly.

" _Fuck, that was intense."_ Stan commented as he lifted himself off the blonde, settling beside him instead.

" _No shit."_ Kenny agreed, admitting that this was definitely going to his list of best fucks ever. _"You're pretty good, Stan."_ Kenny smiled, his arm finding their way to latch on the other's waist.

" _Just good?"_ Stan asked in disbelief, although he was quite happy to hear that coming from Kenny. _"Dude, I ventured 7 seas finding that prostate of yours."_

Kenny broke into a laugh, burying his nose on Stan's neck.

" _Well, you found it, right?"_ Kenny pointed out, trailing small kisses on Stan's neck. _"And you made me moan so loudly when you did."_ Kenny huskily whispered in his ear before nipping at his lobe.

Stan inhaled sharply as Kenny continued licking his ear in that sexy way that only Kenny can pull off. _"Dude…are you teasing me again? Because if you keep doing that to my ear, I'll seriously get excited and I might seriously go for another round."_ He warned jokingly.

Kenny turned to face him with a grin. _"I don't mind."_ He cooed seductively with a wink and proceeded in kissing his friend deeply.

Stan instinctively reacted, pulling the blonde closer until their slick skin rubbed together.

" _Mm, how about our project?"_ Stan half-heartedly reminded, trying to make Kenny remember why he was here in the first place but praying to the gods that the blonde doesn't decide to pull away now because he's really not up to do some fucking project.

" _Oh…"_ Kenny wondered boringly as he glanced at the numerous papers at the end of the bed. He then turned to Stan with a knowing smile.

" _Fuck the project?"_

Stan smiled widely at the blonde and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

" _Fuck the project."_

* * *

...what

Okay, wow, that was um...that was some smut there. (HOLY FUCK I JUST WROTE 6K+ WORDS WORTH OF SMUT )

S-so yeah, I got some Stenny action there huehueheu although I'm supposed to be a hardcore Crenny fan...But actually I think I'm just Kenny-sexual. I can't even begin to fathom how much I'm obsessed with his character ugh. Like he's so fucking cute and hot and sexy and handsome and totally fuckable and-

Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! This was actually inspired from a porn (HUEHUE INTENSIFIES) I've watched so...yeah. I do hope you enjoy fappi-er, **reading** this. Thank you!


End file.
